MotorStorm RC/Vehicles
This page lists all 99 vehicles available in MotorStorm RC (including the DLCs). Bikes, ATVs, Choppers, Superbikes and Mud Pluggers are not included in the game. However, it is worth noting that each vehicle in the game does have a slightly different feel to them, even though that some of them may be in the same class. For example, some cars can keep their speed up in corners, or can kick their tail-end out more than others. Base Game Vehicles There are 32 vehicles available in MotorStorm RC (including secret unlockable vehicles). SuperMinis Fairly fast, light, and front wheel drive means they will not oversteer; therefore they have predictable handling. Their low bodies are no worry on the flat (and occasionally banked) tracks. *Monarch Tike RC *Wulff GRXii RC *Italia Strano RC Racing Trucks The typical MotorStorm affair; heavy, loud, and not particularly fast. They suffer from some understeer at speed, and they downright refuse to drift. *Monarch Claymore RC *Castro F80 RC *Voodoo Ridgetail RC Monster Trucks Big tyres combined with a high ride height mean these can easily drive over the top of other vehicles. They lack the car-crushing ability of their larger cousins. *Patriot Stomper RC *Castro Monstruo RC *Voodoo Mastadon RC Buggies Good speed, decent grip, and agile, these are perfect all-rounders. They will drift, but do not push it. They will oversteer severely, resulting in a spin. They are also the smallest, lightest vehicles in the game, so they cannot barge larger competitors around; however, their low stance means they can push underneath other vehicles. *Jester Butane RC *Wombat Typhoon RC *Voodoo Rattler RC Rally Cars Four wheel drive on tarmac makes these feel heavy and unresponsive. They are very fast, however, and like to drift on all surfaces (especially off-road). A bit of a handful to control, but once mastered they will fly. *Ozutsu Ronin RC *Wulff Bolter RC *Italia Cirrus RC Big Rigs Slow acceleration but high top speed, these heavyweights have the bulk to easily push other vehicles out of the way. Low marks on handling, so take advantage of the steep banking on some of the tracks to maintain speed. *Nörd Viking RC *Atlas Governor RC *Atlas Bobtail RC Muscle Cars The only way these cars know how to get around a corner is sideways - this being the reason why they are the only selectable vehicles for Drift events. They have a high top speed and more than enough power to spin up their wheels. They are the heaviest of the conventional cars. *Castro Toro RC *Castro Conquistador RC *Patriot V8 RC Supercars The fastest vehicles in the game. Massive power and agility are the strong points here; however, they are pretty heavy. They can drift, but the main focus here is on grip. At least 1 medal per event is needed to unlock these. Alternatively, purchase any vehicle of this class or unlock the Italia Striker for quick access. *Monarch GT101 RC *Patriot P10-XR RC *Patriot Renegade RC Secret Unlockable RC Vehicles A variety of vehicles in MotorStorm RC are unlocked by completing specific tasks. Click on a vehicle's link for more information. *Dunk (SuperMini) *Headcase (Racing Truck) *Voodoo Thunder Lizard RC (Monster Truck) *Lunar-Tec Martian (Buggy) *Patriot Touchdown (Rally Car) *Nörd Gnitro (Big Rig) *Beelzebuggy Boom (Muscle Car) *Italia Striker (Supercar) DLC Vehicles There are also downloadable vehicles available for MotorStorm RC. Elite Vehicle Packs *Elite Off-Road Pack **Voodoo Iguana RC (Racing Truck) **Lunar-Tec Wendigo RC (Monster Truck) **Humbler Diablo RC (Buggy) **Patriot 80 RC (Big Rig) *Elite Sports Pack **Ozutsu Tanto RC (SuperMini) **Italia Velocità RC (Rally Car) **Patriot V8 XR RC (Muscle Car) **Italia Torquemada RC (Supercar) Mischief Vehicle Packs *Mischief Vehicle Pack 1 **Atlas Jackhammer RC (Racing Truck) **Falfer Tombstone RC (Monster Truck) **Wombat Beachmaster RC (Buggy) **Atlas Arizona RC (Big Rig) *Mischief Vehicle Pack 2 **Wasabi Kimachi RC (SuperMini) **Wulff Revo RC (Rally Car) **Voodoo Orbiter RC (Muscle Car) **Mirage LX7 RC (Supercar) RC Pro-Am Expansion Pack *Mirage 101 RC (SuperMini) *Castro Capitano RC (Racing Truck) *Lunar-Tec Yeti RC (Monster Truck) *Jester Arclight RC (Buggy) *Ozutsu Ronin MkIV RC (Rally Car) *Patriot Thunderchief RC (Big Rig) *Wombat Darkwood RC (Muscle Car) *Wulff DT566M RC (Supercar) RC Carnival Expansion Pack *Lunar-Tec Weevil RC (SuperMini) *Patriot Hoodcruze-R RC (Racing Truck) *Falfer Imperial RC (Monster Truck) *Jester BXR II Concept RC (Buggy) *Mirage 401 RC (Rally Car) *Castro Varadero RC (Big Rig) *Falfer Domino RC (Muscle Car) *Italia Tauromachia RC (Supercar) Individual RC Vehicles These DLC vehicles are only available separately. *Patriot Enforcer (Rally Car) *Italia Buttercream (Rally Car) *Scion iQ RC (SuperMini) Only available in the US PlayStation Vita version (more info); No longer available *Voodoo Undertaker (Muscle Car) *Duckie (SuperMini) *The Domino (SuperMini) Only available in the UK PlayStation Store *Wasabi Lightning (Supercar) *Wombat Junior (Supercar) *Wulff Weenie (Buggy) *Bumper (SuperMini) *Ozutsu Blacksun J-GT RC (Supercar) "Veteran Supercar" *Atlas Earthquake RC (Monster Truck) *Atlas Excavator (Buggy) *Jester Super BXR RC (Buggy) "Veteran Buggy" *Patriot Stretch (Muscle Car) *Monarch Decker (Racing Truck) *Patriot Surger RC (Muscle Car) "Veteran Muscle Car" *Nörd Hoser (Monster Truck) *Voodoo Firecracker (Supercar) *Italia Gagliano RC (Rally Car) "Veteran Rally Car" *Atlas Aero (Muscle Car) *Wombat Wanderer (Big Rig) *Monarch Vestige-R RC (SuperMini) "Veteran SuperMini" *Nörd Ram (Buggy) *Patriot Shellshock (Big Rig) *Castro Robusto RC (Racing Truck) "Veteran Racing Truck" *Castro Shanty (Big Rig) *Castro Box (Monster Truck) *Beelzebuggy Bombadier RC (Monster Truck) "Veteran Monster Truck" *Ozutsu Outboard (Racing Truck) *Mirage Mariner (SuperMini) *Nörd Kodiak RC (Big Rig) "Veteran Big Rig" *Lunar-Tec Screamer (Rally Car) *Whippy (Racing Truck) *Frosty (SuperMini) Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Vehicles Category:Gameplay